Loki's Day
by CharmingMischief
Summary: While relaxing in the Asgardian Library, other things seem to want Loki's attention. Warning: Fluff!


It was pretty much the most normal, bright, noisy day in the realm of Asgard. And Loki, of course, was utterly and unbearably bored. He sat in the Asgardian library in a chair but with his feet propped up the seat opposite of him. Today was library was annoyingly full today, more than it usually is. Loki's eyes skimmed the page of his book in deep concentration. For someone to be the supposed 'Agent Of Chaos' Loki never really liked loud places. Now people panicking and scrambling about in fear, that was the cherry on top for him. But people chatting noisy and babies making those incessant crying noises, unbearable. Loki furrowed his eyebrows trying his hardest to drown out the cries but they only got louder.

_for the sake of mine and everyone's eardrums, do something to silence your child, woman!_

Loki thought with his poker face in full effect as he licked the tip of his finger and turned the page and continued reading on. Loki had his fair share of children in the past, past meaning when he was a teenager. Babysitting the little devils that crawl, poop, and cry at every single thing. They're cute to look at yes but Loki doesn't know if he could be a full father. But it would be a sight to see his child with his raven black hair and maybe it's mother eyes and his nose. Loki's lips slowly smiled at the thought and shifted in his seat when his back started to ache from the prolonged position he's been in.

Thankfully the child stopped crying and settled on hiccups and it's mother shushing him or her soothingly. Loki almost felt bad for the child, he silently hoped whatever was wong with him or her it was taken care of. Loki heard the girlish giggles of teenaged girls across from him, but he didn't look up, and he could hear them of course.

"_See the handsome fellow with black hair reading? He's like the greek Adonis himself!"_

_"oh yes! and he's so mysterious.."_

_"Viola, go over there and ask him to the ball!"_

_"I can't Rayne, what if he say's no?"_

_"Then i'll take him for myself, who knows with the long nights we have here.."_

_"Rayne! He's a prince! what if he heres you? oh gods, I'm waking away now.."_

_"Oh Viola, you're such a prude.."_

Needless to say Loki was very amused by the conversation. He peeked up from under his dark lashes to watch the two girls hurry away and smiled shaking his head going back to his reading, when he heard the joyous sounds of a baby wailing once more. And Loki sure isn't going anywhere, he was here first after all. Maybe if he casts a knock out spell it'll shut it up once and for all, not enough for it to be dead of course, Loki isn't that dark. Loki rested his elbow on the armrest and put his cheek on his palm skimming through the Shakespeare sentence. Shakespeare always calmed Loki down, there was just something about the words and what they meant that took off the stress of being a Asgardian prince.

* * *

Suddenly the library door slammed open making everyone but Loki jump. Thor. Thor strode in flashing quick and charming boyish smile at the librarian who blushed and hid her face behind her dirty blonde hair. Thor picked up Loki's feet and set them on the floor while Thor sat across from his little brother. Loki ignored him and kept to his reading, but knowing full-well how hard it is to ignore his very loud brother. Thor laughed took Loki's book from his hands furrowing his eyebrows, expecting the book.

"Now what in Valhalla is this Loki? trying to find ways to take a maiden by the words of love?" Thor said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Loki's hands fell in his lap as he glared at his brother. Loki was giving Thor the silent treatment, because the witless oaf got him in trouble with Frigga, and even though Loki's not a teenager nor a child anymore, she still babied him and forbid him from leaving Asgard for a whole month. Loki rather not go into what they did for Thor to get off so easily and leave Loki out to dry.

"Well it'll work that is true, brother." Thor commented flipping through the pages and chuckled warmly.

_Damn, lost my spot._ Loki thought with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey!" Thor yelled suddenly causing Loki to jump but he closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to kick Thor in the crotch and opened them rasing his eyebrows as if to ask 'what?'

"How about we play 'truth or dare?'"

Loki already didn't like the sound of that. He shook his head quickly making Thor's smile brighten as he clapped Loki on the shoulder.

"Good, you're in. Now, truth or dare?" Thor asked leaning back relaxed with a smirk now.

Loki sighed once more and decided to speak now, or else Thor wouldn't leave him be to his reading.

"Dare."

Thor's smirk widened and he looked over Loki's shoulder at the people casually looking and reading books, until he caught the sight of an Asgardian girl reaching up trying to get a book from the top shelf.

"I dare you to give _that _maiden, a hearty smack on the behind."

Loki thought his eyes couldn't get any bigger, he grimaced and looked back at the maiden then down at her round bottom...perhaps it wouldn't be too bad..

_what am i saying? that's disrespectful and I do not feel like getting smacked today._

"No." Loki said simply with a shrug and Thor gave his brother a doubtful look.

"Now Loki, you know the rules. Do it or I'll tell our friends that you're a coward."

Loki rolled his eyes and stood up. And all he wanted to do was read today. Loki bit his lip and hesitantly went up to the girl, he glanced back at Thor menacingly, oh he would get his revenge once this day was over. Loki looked back at the girl who was flipping through the book and bended over to get her bookmark that fell..

Thor burst out laughing at the girls scream and the loud smack that came with it. Loki walked back over to Thor moving his jaw around, the smack didn't hurt so much, and Loki surely got a feel in which he didn't mind one bit.

"That was the most fun I've ever watched, brother!" Thor laughed hiding his face in his arm, Loki smiled lightly at his brothers amusement.

"I'm glad you were amused by my pain, now would you be so kind to give me back my book and leave me to read?"

Thor calmed down enough but still smiled and handed the book back to Loki, he was about to open his mouth to continue the game but a guard came strolling in and whispered something in his ear. Loki looked between the exchange and Thor nodded, now standing up. He turned to Loki and smirked.

"This game is far from over, brother."

"Unfortunately, I know." Loki said raising his eyebrow and went back to his book propping his feet up again, he turned the page and heard the door close. Finally, alone at last. Loki still had a way to go on his book and hoped he wouldn't be disturbed once more. Then there was the crying baby once more, Loki tensed a bit, his patience growing thin with each passing minute. And Loki was not the most patient man. The crying grew louder and closer, strangely. The next thing Loki knew the woman holding the wailing infant came and stood beside Loki until he looked up, which he did and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The woman looked horrible, her hair blonde hair was askew, dark circles under he eyes from the lack of sleep she was probably not getting at all, and of course the crying baby (a girl) in the womans arms.

The woman bowed, or she tried, respectfully at Loki and bit her lip glancing at the seat where he had his feet up.

"Your highness, may I take a seat here?" the woman said tiredly, Loki surprisingly felt bad for the woman, even he knew carrying, birthing, and taking care of an infant could be hard work. He nodded and moved his feet to the floor and the woman whispered a thanks sitting down. Loki couldn't help but ask.

"Are you comfortable? I could ask for the seat to be cushioned more."

The woman shook her head with a grateful but shy smile bouncing the baby up and down soothingly.

"Oh no, you've done me a great offer just by letting me sit here."

Loki nodded once with a small smile and looked back down at his book, if this child starts crying again..

"Oh, you're probably hungry." The woman cooed as the baby started back up again, hiccup and crying so loud it made Loki almost wince, the girl had a pair of pipes on her that's for sure. The woman looked up at Loki and a blush formed on her cheeks biting her lip.

"Your highness? please do not think me disrespectful if I, well.." The woman said nervously, Loki tried to hide his eagerness and nodded to the woman with a calm smile.

"I won't. You're free to do what you like in order to care for your daughter."

The woman nodded grateful and pulled down her dress a bit, showing off her enlarged breast. Loki gave all his effort to keep his eyes on the book but it was impossible, he peeked up a bit and his eyes widened and darkened, if Loki was a dog, his tail would wag so hard it would fall off. The crying infant _finally _calmed down and drunk. The woman pushed some hair out of her daughters eyes affectionately. Loki swallowed hard and felt a tightness in his leather attire. Thankfully it was hidden, sort of.

Once the infant had its fill the woman pulled her dress back up and the infants big grey looked around innocently, her eyes fell on Loki and the baby reached for Loki making small whining sounds. The womans eyes widened and looked at the dark prince nervously. Loki looked up as well and set his book down since he's not gonna be reading anytime too soon, not that he minds whenever there's an infant around.

"I, think she want's you, your highness." The woman said in disbelief blinking. Loki chuckled and held out his arms to take the child.

"I don't mind."

The woman gave her daughter to Loki and he held her expertly. From what he could see, the girl would have chestnut hair, even though it was in light wisps. The infant stared at Loki in awe with big eyes as she chewed on her chubby hand. Loki smiled amused and looked at the mother.

"You're daughter will grow up to be quite the beauty."

The woman smiled warmly looking at her baby as it giggled reaching up to pull on Loki's hair. Loki winced and laughed gently taking her tiny chubby hand and prying her grip away.

"She will, and she seems to like you."

Loki looked at the woman for a moment then at the infant who smiled big, even if she didn't have any teeth. Loki would expect children to hide in fear just by hearing his name, but hearing that a baby likes him caught him off guard. He liked the infant too, she was small and chubby.

"What is her name, if you pardon me asking?" Loki asked softly as the infant grabbed Loki's finger tightly and put it in her mouth biting down, she must be in her teething stage then.

"Giselle." The woman answered softly with a big smile. Loki returned it and laughed as Giselle continued biting down on Loki's finger. In fact, this is the most quiet he's seen the baby.

"Then hello Giselle, my name is Loki and it's a pleasure to meet you." Loki said at the infant, she stopped biting and reached up to smack Loki's cheek gently and Loki laughed even more giving the woman a wink.

"She has stage one of meeting me checked off it seems."

The woman laughed nodded as Loki smiled reluctantly handing Giselle back to her mother who took her carefully. The woman smiled kindly at Loki before speaking once more.

"Thank you very much for making my daughter smile today, your highness."

Loki shook his head grinning.

"It was my pleasure, she's a very happy baby and lucky to have a lovely mother such as you, and it's no wonder where she get's her growing beauty from." Loki said with a chuckle while the woman blushed furiously laughing softly standing up.

"That's sweet of you to say, your highness."

Loki nodded once with a proud grin still on his face as the woman bowed and made her way past him. Maybe this day wasn't so boring after all. Loki shut his book and stood, he strode through the exit and out into the hallways pressing his lips in a line, pondering what to do next. He couldn't go out of Asgard since Frigga still forbid him to, but Loki was simply Loki, and he lived to break the rules anyways. A small trip to Midgard wouldn't hurt, would it? Besides, he had to visit his newfound friend Darcy, and her interesting friend named Jane. Loki smiled in a way you could just tell he was about to do something mischievous, after all, he liked having little Mischief Adventures.


End file.
